rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 9
(12:59:59) STExalted: You are at the front of barrack. At your east, you can see the warehouse you infiltrated couple days ago. Dusk' already told you about the guards' detail before vanished, so it should be easy to infiltrate (or anything, really) the warehouse. What do you want to do? (13:02:23) Lost_: "This is interesting. Well then, Spider, how much has your forging skills come along? I do recall your attempts in the ruin. Are you up for another challenge?" (13:04:15) ***Spider is dressed as a (Male) government official with oddly pale skin, red eyes and spikey teeth. 'He's' also carrying a skull. (13:04:47) ***Spider also several prepared documents. (13:06:54) ***Lost_ nods at this. "Well then, how shall we start this spider? You go in while we support you?" (13:13:57) Spider: "Naturally, try to look creepy, shouldn't be difficult at all!" (13:14:10) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (13:14:29) ***Spider strolls authoritatively into the warehouse looking like 'he' owns the place. (13:16:50) Spider: "Well?" (13:16:56) Spider: "Where's the owner, I demand to see him!" (13:18:14) STExalted: "Anything I can help, sir?" one of the guard cautiously approach Spider, while the nearby worker looks curiously at 'him' before continued working. (13:20:28) ***Spider frowns and holds the skull up to his ear, then nods thoughtfully. "Yorrick says you're boring, now take me to the owner or go away if you can't help." (13:24:11) Lost_: "We are pressed for time and need to get things done quickly. So please kindly go get the owner." (13:41:14) STExalted: With Spider busy working her magic, Dragon_ and Lost_ walks back to market and discussing their option. (13:42:36) Lost_: "Well Dragon_, it seems that with the others busy, it leaves us free to look at the other problems plaguing the land. What do you suggest we see to first?" (13:43:08) ***Nekraa nods. "I guess we can leave Spider to her work for the moment." (13:44:15) Lost_: "Dragon_ you said that you are familiar with undead, am I correct?" (13:44:30) Nekraa: "I am indeed." (13:45:14) Nekraa: "Well, more with ghosts than any other kind of restless dead." Dragon amends. (13:46:03) Lost_: "Are you comfortable fighting against them? Your Zenith Anima would be a great help against them....." I trail off. (13:47:26) Nekraa: "Comfortable?" Dragon snorts. "It is part of my mission to give the spirits of the dead rest." (13:48:31) Lost_: "Well then shall we brave the horrors of the Death Knight? It shall be only the two of us, but putting an end to his or her plots would be a great boon to our goals." (13:50:12) Nekraa: "It would. And worst case scenario is that we will have to retreat." (13:59:26) Lost_: "Alternatively, we could go see that shop that was mentioned. As troublesome as the Deathknight is the presence of the dead is too useful to be removed immediately. Shall we first secure our base of operation before removing the competition?" (14:00:10) Lost_: "/me looks at the person approachhing. "Peerless is that you?" I ask. (14:01:10) Peerless: "Yes, Lost_: (14:02:11) Lost_: "You have returned sooner that I expected. Is everything all right?" (14:02:45) Nekraa: "Mm, leaving the dead alone is... uncomfortable. But I guess it's better to take care of things closer at home. So to speak." Dragon admits. (14:04:49) Lost_: "Peerless, just to catch you up, we wre planning to investigate the Death Knight. But his or her presence is.....useful as a cover for us. So instead, we plan to go visit that shop that was mentioned. Will you be comming with us?" (14:05:59) Peerless: "Yes, Lost_, everything is going according to plan. And I'd like to catch up with Honnou and Raijin." (14:07:11) Lost_: "Very well than. Shall we all proceed to that shop then?" I ask rethorically. (14:15:46) STExalted: The market itself is right at the edge between affluent and less-well off neighborhood, and the transition between those two can be seen as you walk to the shop. Before long, you arrive at the middle district, and after some searching you managed to spot the shop. (14:15:56) STExalted: The sign declare itself as ‘Bird’s Nest’, with glass windows on the front, showcasing several… well, stuffs. It is mostly decoration, something like vase, statues, that kind of things - pricey, expensive stuff, fit for flaunting wealth. (14:16:08) STExalted: The shop itself seems quiet. There doesn’t seem any customer, currently. (14:16:12) STExalted: What do you want to do? (14:18:49) ***Lost_ walks in and takes a look around. I open my eyes to the world and look at all and force it to give me the answers I seek. Every nook and cranny is taken into consideration as well as all the individuals present. On top of this, all the information on the more supernatural side is also seen and made sense of. All in all it painted a rather interesting pict (14:29:25) STExalted: Lost_: You can see that most of the stuff shown outside is, frankly, a dud. All of them, of course, is composed of Essence, but none of them are artifact. The backroom of the store, however, glows with many lights, showing to you the good stuff is at the back. (14:29:34) STExalted: ...well, that should be fairly obvious, really. What kind of person that’d put artifact at the front door? Seriously. The proprietor herself also glows with Essence - she’s Godblooded, you guess, with fire Essence. (14:29:45) STExalted: Right now, she’s looking at your with one of her eyebrow raised. (14:32:44) Lost_: "Greetings, I am Lost soul and these are my companions. Who might you be?" (14:35:10) STExalted: She smiles, before answering. "Eastern Swallow. Now, you're not one of my regular - is there anything I can help you with?" (14:37:32) Nekraa: "We were directed here by a friend." Dragon say with a smile. "Might I ask what your shop trades in?" (14:38:28) Lost_: "It is as Dragon_ said. Our friends Honnou and Raijin recommended this shop to us but they were a little lacking in the finer details. Can you kindly enlighten us as to the nature of this shop?" (14:40:24) STExalted: The woman turned to Dragon_. "Hmm, this is indeed unusual. Well, as you can see," she waves her hands. "We trade in... antiques. And... hmm. Honnou and Raijin you says?" her smile gets a /touch/ wider. "Ah, yes. /Them/. In that case, I can tell you that (14:42:00) STExalted: we can help you procure /anything/ you usually can't get normally," she nods. (14:43:39) ***Peerless looks interested. "Hora? /Anything/ we can't get normally, you say? Might I get a...sample of such things, while we wait for my dear friends to arrive?" (14:44:42) Lost_: "Also what about disposal? Undoubtedly, clients may have some valuable but questionable items which they may no longer need. What of that?" (14:46:46) STExalted: Eastern Swallow hummed at Lost_ question. "That can be arranged, but you'd likely not have the full value of the item in question. And of course, some items are simply to sensitive to move, if you know what I mean." (14:48:35) Lost_: "Indeed I do, and for which I thank you for your honesty. Still the question becomes one of reliability and discretion. I am curious as to your shop's policy on these subjects." (14:50:28) STExalted: Eastern Swallow shakes her head. "We don't exactly stock these items, sir, and if you are here on /referral/, I'm sure you'd know about that. And we can assure you that you will be able to gain your purchase," she answers Lost_ (14:50:51) STExalted: ' question. "Though obviously, we can't guarantee what happens if you step out from the store," she amended. (14:57:43) Lost_: "I thank you for your patience. Also though I have no pressing need at the moment, I am willing to purchase any curiosities you may have available." (15:02:37) ***Lost_ , even as I say this, I project the honesty and purity of my intentions. That I have no ill will towards her or her business. I call upon the sheer perfection and greatness of my patron, Igneous Divine and channel his purity through myself, projecting my self image on to the world, fully displaying my honesty and sincerity. I look deep into her eyes and (15:03:06) ***Lost_ control each and every action to further support this. (15:04:46) ***Peerless smiled sincerely at her "Well, it'll be a pleasure doing business with you then, Eastern Swallow. I look forward to your...wares." (15:06:20) Nekraa: "Thank you for taking your time. Even if I don't know if I will need your services." (15:09:33) ***Spider strolls into the store, a young woman in traditional garments and sits down next to the group without explanation. (15:18:05) STExalted: "Well, you seem to be trustworthy sort," Eastern Swallow nods to herself. "Alright, follow me, please." She walks to the back of the room, seemingly uncaring about what happens on the storefront. (15:22:08) STExalted: The backroom of the store is filled with five boxes. Each of them showcase different items - presumably, it is rare and valuable. (15:26:28) ***Spider cheerfully joins in with the others without saying a word or identifying herself. (15:26:50) ***Spider is subtly training them to assume any weirdly dressed stranger that happens to walk up is really Spider. (15:28:26) STExalted: The one closest to you is a small bottle, filled with white pills, and you can see some kind of relief on it. "It is allegedly from the Queen of Fang herself, given in exchange of captured Raksha. She just laughs when someone ask about the effect." (15:32:14) STExalted: The second is an five interlocking gear-crystals - a string is threaded, so it can function as amulet. "It is found on the edge of the Wyld, at the eastern desert. We don't know for sure, but it seems to make the wearer to be more..." she tried to find a more delicate way to phrase it, "average." (15:35:00) STExalted: The third is a small, flat square plate, studded with orichalcum and starmetal. "We believe it is memory-unit - the most likely origin is Denandsor. We don't know how to read it, though." (15:38:27) STExalted: The fourth is a small canteen - it is strangely empty, and you can feel a heat coming from it. "A Yozi cultist sold this to us, before hightailing from wyld-hunt. Apparently, it can turn any liquid so it can be safely drink," she stopped for a moment. "Not without side-effect, I imagine." (15:44:28) STExalted: The fifth is a small model of bird. One of it's wing is broken, and you can see some...components on it. It looks strange, and /very/ unique though. "And this is is... well a scavenger lord sold it to us - claimed it can look from the sky and some such. The component itself is rather unique, though." (15:44:51) STExalted: "And that's this month's offer. Anything catches your eyes?" (15:46:28) Lost_: "Hmm...can I examine the plate and the bird as well? I am rather curious about them." (15:47:24) STExalted: She nods. "Go ahead, but please, do not /touch/." (15:51:44) STExalted: Lost_: You glimpse your past life when you look at the plate - it looks like it is, well, memory unit, likely from larger data-processor. Constructing /actual/ reader would be a bit beyond you right now - especially considering your current project. You might be able to jury-rig /something/, though - of course, the result might not be /readable/ (15:54:04) STExalted: Lost_: the broken-winged bird sculpture... well, looks like it function as sky surveillance, basically - the component, however, is more interesting to you. Looks like it is almost 100% wholly made with Wyld-stuff. No wonder it is hard to fix this! (15:56:01) STExalted: Peerless, Lost_: Legend about mysterious pill is, honestly, /plenty/. Mysterious pills given by Rakshi herself? Well, Rakshi /is/ a legend already - you remember enough about her that she jealously guards her knowledge, so she's likely extracted everything needed to know from those. Doesn't means it won't be useful, though. (15:59:04) ***Peerless eyed Lost_ at the legend of said mystery pills. "Lost...I believe I need your knowledge of the occult on these pills..." he whispered. (16:02:20) STExalted: Lost_: Based on the colour of the pills, it looks like it is meant to be eaten instead of, say, crushed and applied outside. You won't know for sure unless you tested it, though. (16:08:50) Peerless: "Say, Eastern Swallow, how fast are these items sold out anyways? And are reservations allowed?" (16:11:31) Lost_: "There is also the issue of payment. Will you accept part payment and in what form?" (16:14:42) STExalted: Eastern Swallow shrugged. "Usually, by the end of third week they're all gone - if they aren't, we'll rotate, and well, you won't be able to purchase them." She clears her throat. "For safety reason, you know? Payment.. hmm. We accept all kind of cash, though Jade and Silver are standard. You /can/ pay it as part of... ah... moves your /merchandise/ with us, (16:14:57) STExalted: of course, though we'll take bigger cut in that case, you understand." (16:17:29) Nekraa: "That's a small treasure of interesting objects. Anything you would recommend?" Dragon comments pleasantly. (16:18:47) Lost_: "Peerless, do you think Dusk will appreciate it if I give him the bird?" I whisper with a smirk. (16:19:44) Nekraa: "As for payment. I don't walk around with much jade. But I'm an accomplished doctor and am open to pay with my medical skill." (16:19:55) STExalted: Eastern Swallow shakes her head. "Without knowing what you need - and you doesn't seem the type that enjoy pointless luxury - I can't make recommendation. However..." she thinks for a while. (16:20:13) Peerless: "Perhaps, but we'll have to fix it up first. Which means taking /enthusiastic/ walks in the Wyld...which I believe would be better than having the Realm or Lookshy on our collective asses." he whispered in return. (16:20:59) ***Peerless frowned a little "Unless we somehow met a Realm expedition in the Wyld who's gathering materials..." (16:21:23) STExalted: "Well, the gear amulet can be useful for anyone, I believe. But if you are /more/ than mortal," she winks. "It might not as useful for you." (16:23:25) STExalted: "And thanks for your offer," Eastern Swallow states. "But the matter of body and discretion can be... delicate. We'll need more trust before we accept your offer." (16:27:42) Nekraa: "I see, no problem. As a doctor I understand the need for confidentiality and that you might not trust someone you've met right now." (16:38:46) Peerless: "Hmm...I could, theoretically, contract myself to you, though it'll be things we find in First Age ruins." (16:40:38) ***Peerless shrugs. "Who knows, maybe we could trade interesting...trinkets we find with the offered items, though I believe that you'll need more trust on us." (16:41:00) ***Peerless grinned a little. "Still, it's an offer, Eastern Swallow. Just so you know. :)" (16:41:34) Lost_: "Very well. I am interested in the memory device and the bird. How much do they cost?" (16:42:03) STExalted: You negotiate for the payment until the night (16:48:31) Peerless: "Ah, should you have an answer for our offer(s), you can send for Peerless (me). We shall meet to negotiate more on it." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles